Dead inside
by Mai-chan63
Summary: Forever and always, that's what it was supposed to be. Shinichi brought him back to live...but now. Kaito hated this colour...this deep crimson colour, drenching his beloved clothes, staining his beautiful angel... -songfic-


Alright...uhm...yeah, this songfic is kinda (really) sad...sorry ^^v.

**A/N:** So I posted this a while ago as the first chapter of a drabble story, but I'm not going to post any drabbles so I reposted it.

**Pairing:** Kaishin/Shinkai

**Warning: **shitty english, yaoi, sadness and character death.

**Song:** Dead inside, Skillet

**Chapter rate: **T

**Genre:** angst, romance, hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own those two pretty hawt anime boys :3 Nor this beautiful song! They belong to Gosho Aoyama and Skillet!

Enjoy!

∞X∞

To find this love mine

I'd walk through wind and fire

Forever and always

Both had known for quite a while. They knew that the ones they thought they had loved for all these years could never be with them. Their lives were too dangerous to be a part of.

And when they found each other, they knew that they were meant to be together. It didn't matter that their lives were dangerous, because they were both fighting the same opponent, weren't they? And what began as a friendly rivalry soon became a close friendship. But then one day…..it became more than a friendship…..it became love.

These hollow hands reach out

For you to touch me now

Forever and always

The moon shone bright and the stars twinkled around her. The night sky was even more beautiful than any other night. But he couldn't see it. What he was looking at wasn't beautiful. It was ugly, it was scary, it was…..

Two hands reached out to him. Both covered in a red liquid he had promised never to be seen at any of his heists. Still, those two hands were covered in it…blood.

The hands reached everywhere on his body, covering them both in the wretched liquid. How could this have happened? They were supposed to be together…

Forever and always.

Dead inside

My heart and soul flatlines

Put your mouth on mine

And bring me back to life.

He felt numb as he looked at the one lying in his lap. His heart broke, his soul shattered like a mirror and he just stared. He was dying. They both were. One physically, the other mentally. Their lips met, his own eyes widened and looked in the dull and teary, azure eyes in front of him.

Dead inside

No other satisfied

My blood runs dry

Take my life

Save me from this death inside

They stayed there, never breaking the lip contact nor making any other movement. Just watching and feeling each other. It seemed like forever to them, yet it still wasn't long enough.

He knew no one would be able to make him smile genuinely after this. His happiness would be dead. And he would try to follow it. He would try to die so many times, but that blood red curse would keep him from going anywhere except for loneliness.

I can't escape this love

I want it the way it was

Forever and always

Why did their lives take this turn? Why wasn't everything just normal? Please, Kami, let this just be a dream, let it be a very bad dream and let me wake up. Wake up next to him. In a small house, it doesn't matter if we're rich or poor. It doesn't matter if we're outsiders or being ignored. As long as we're together. Together….

Forever and always.

Don't you leave me here

Alone in all this fear

Forever and always

Please, my love, don't leave me. Don't go somewhere I can't follow. Don't let me be in all this loneliness, in this darkness. If you're not with me, then I don't know what to do. I don't know what I am living for! Because what I am living for…..will be gone.

Forever and always.

Dead inside

My heart and soul flatlines

Put your mouth on mine

And bring me back to life

And when their lips parted he found himself staring soullessly in the azure sea. Bring me back from this dream. This scary dream. This nightmare. Take it away. All this pain. Make all this pain disappear! It hurts! And he captured those lips once again.

Bring me back.

Dead inside

No other satisfied

My blood runs dry

Take my life

Save me from this death inside

You're the only one I'll ever truly love. In this immortality, no one else will do. No one will make my heart beat faster. Will make me feel alive. So please,

take me with you.

I can't escape this love

I want it the way it was

You remind me of a time

When I felt alive

Before he'd been like this. He'd been this lifeless the first few months after the curse was cast. Never cared about anything anymore. Everything had been one big lie after the other bigger lie. Never finding the truth. _One truth prevails._ He gave him that truth again. He'd told him he was still alive. There were other things he could do. He could live again.

Now he longed to live again.

Dead inside

My heart and soul flatlines

Put your mouth on mine

And bring me back to life

The sea of azure faded, further and further away. Whether it was from the tears that finally formed in his eyes, knowing the end of their duet was drawing near, or from the eyes that began to close slowly.

Their lips parted for the last time. And his love breathed out his last breath in his mouth.

Dead inside

No other satisfies

He couldn't take it anymore.

My blood runs dry

He stabbed and stabbed.

Take my life

But his heart had stopped beating a long time ago.

Save me from this death inside

Blood flowed out of his chest.

My blood runs dry

But he couldn't follow...

Take my life

...his beloved one...

Save me from this death inside

...Shinichi.

∞X∞

What happened? Kaito found Pandora, only our dear little Snake wanted to steal it from our phantom thief. Though Pandora destroyed itself when it (accidentally) gave Kaito immortality. A few months later during another heist Snake shot several bullets at Kaito. Shinichi (not knowing that Kaito was immortal) jumped in front of him and was killed.

There you go! Hope you like it ^^ And I like reviews, so please don't forget to push that little rectangular button with 'review' on it and write something nice :D I promise to make happier fics next time ^^v


End file.
